


It's all in the little things

by xDomino009x



Category: Digimon Story (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Kyoko’s coffee, One Shot, Secret Relationship, They're still pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9682898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDomino009x/pseuds/xDomino009x
Summary: Kyoko doesn't want to love her, doesn't want to lose her. But one is happening and the other seems inevitable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still so weak gdi!   
> Enjoy the product of how I'm very weak and tired at midnight...

It's all in the little things.

The way she sits slouched on the couch when she thinks no one's looking. The tongue sticking out when she gets an order she doesn't like and the wink she throws Kyoko’s way when she's being cocky. Everything down to the way she dresses and wears her hair makes Kyoko want to brand her a child.

And yet she smiles and leans into a kiss when Ami says goodbye at the end of the day. Ten years her senior and yet none of it feels wrong.

She's taken to calling her ‘kid’ a lot, or ‘kiddo’ when she's teasing. Partly because it makes the girl scowl and she looks so cute when she does that. But also to remind herself that whatever their complicated relationship is, be it friends or colleagues or something more, it's tenuous and almost impossible. And something to keep quiet.

So she makes a show of keeping her distance when Matayoshi or Ami’s friends are there. She moves to the other side of the couch to make space or suddenly remembers she has a drink going cold on her desk.

Ami hates it and Kyoko doesn't blame her. She should be giving her attention to someone who can return it openly. Not an overworked detective.

“Where are you off to, my young assistant?” There's an air of playfulness in her voice that Ami doesn't miss. They share a smile that quickly fades from Kyoko’s face as a knock echos through the room. The door opens at Kyoko’s invite and Nokia bounds in with a wide grin on her face.

The girls hug quickly and Kyoko feels a pang of… something. Jealousy?

Guilt.

That's what she's standing in the way of. Easy affection, given freely without too much thought of who's around. She's hardly listening as Ami asks if she can have some time to help Nokia with an issue in her new hacker team. The Rebels have been doing good work lately. Kyoko agrees without hesitation even though there are new cases waiting on the whiteboard.

Before she leaves Ami hugs her too, arms around her waist. She wants to hold the girl longer but she's gone in a second. It's better this way. 

\- x -

Ami isn't gone more than a few hours, but she looks exhausted when she returns. Kyoko would be worried as the redhead collapses onto one of the couches, but she's seen this before. The air around Ami shifts like static while she catches her breath.

“You shouldn't overdo it,” Kyoko warns her, a half empty cup of coffee in her hands. Ami accepts it and drinks most of what's left, pulling a face.

Kyoko laughs. It's a new recipe.

She sits beside Ami for a while flipping through papers in a beige file until she finds the one she wants. “There's a new case I want you to work on tomorrow. Have the day off today, you could use some rest.” Kyoko wonders if she'd be working her harder if her feeling were different, or if she'd be trusting a teenager with such an important job. But she hands the paper over without a second thought and lets Ami read at her own pace.

Once the paper is finished with they sit together drinking coffee - Ami made it this time and Kyoko has to admit it isn't awful.

Once Ami is finished, first as always much to Kyoko’s disappointment, she pulls her legs up onto the couch and lays her head in her boss’ lap. She grins up at her, screwing her face up when a drip of like warm coffee lands on her cheek. Kyoko wipes it away quickly and drains the rest of the coffee before she runs her fingers through the tufts of Ami’s hair. She knows the girl likes her doing this.

“I'm glad we get these moments,” Ami tells her, reaching up blindly with one hand so she can lace her fingers through Kyoko’s.

Kyoko stops playing with Ami’s hair to ask, “What moments,” and waits for an answer. Ami smiles and squeezes her hand, bringing it to her lips gently then holding it over her heart. She is fond of these small affectionate gestures. Kyoko is too, she's just not prone to carrying them out like Ami. 

“Moments alone, when you don't have to be my boss all the time.”

Those words make Kyoko pause for a moment. The guilt is back and she frowns. Ami doesn't notice, she has her eyes closed. Taking advantage, Kyoko just hums a half hearted agreement and sighs.

She doesn't know what Ami gets out of being with her. She doesn't need to know, but she wants to. It would help, she thinks, to know there was something she could offer the girl in return. But dwelling on it won't help anyone, so she tries not to. Instead she sighs deeply again and taps Ami on the shoulders. “Duty calls,” she says, a half smile on her lips.

Once she's sat behind her desk she watches Ami scan the other cases on the whiteboard. She doesn't sit still, that girl. Kyoko smiles. It reminds her of herself a little.

They don't talk as much as they used to now. Ami is no longer a curiosity but a friend, and Kyoko has learned to ask less invasive questions. She still shares little of herself. Ami would never have known about her personal vendetta against Kamishiro if not for Matayoshi’s over sharing. It hadn't been a secret exactly, but it had led to a painful discussion about Kyoko’s intentions and honesty. She knows she should have trusted the girl fighting her battle with her, but it was so easy to not tell her. To look like she was the hero. But she's not.

Ami is the hero of this story and she has to accept that, even though every fiber of her being is still screaming for her revenge.

And then there is a soft touch over her brow and hands on her shoulders. She hardly even realised she'd closed her eyes until now. She must have looked pretty stern for Ami to be concerned.

“You alright, boss?” she asks, as Kyoko stands up and moves round her desk. She doesn't want to be doing this all the time, running away and pretending she doesn't care just because she doesn't know who will walk through that door next. But she's doing it again, and she hates herself for it. For dragging Ami into this with her. 

Ami pouts as she moves and Kyoko winces. The last thing she wants to do is hurt her but it seems like whatever she does that's what will happen. “I'm fine, Ami,” she lies, “Just frustrated with everything Kamishiro is doing.”

“It's more than that.” Ami comes to stand in front of her, one hand resting on her arm as Kyoko leans back against the desk and sighs.

She hates when the girl calls her out, even more so when she's right.

She wants to rant about everything that's wrong with this situation. About how she should be doing more about Kamishiro, about how Miss Rei has outplayed them and she should have seen it coming. How she shouldn't be getting involved with her teenage assistant.

But then Ami is kissing her, a hand on her hip while she's still leaning against the desk and things don't feel so wrong suddenly. They do, at the back of her mind where she tries to shove everything bad. She wants to enjoy this, wants to remember it in case a job gone bad rips it away. She doesn't know how long a half-cyber body can survive in the real world and she doesn't want to think about that so she focuses on how Ami is pressed against her.

Their kisses are braver now. 

Ami moves her hand to Kyoko’s cheek. Kyoko’s knuckles are white against the edge of her desk. She doesn't want to think about it.

Ami pulls away at a sharp rap on the door. At least this time they think it's no one they know. “Everything will be fine,” she plants a final kiss over Kyoko’s lips, wipes a faint smear of her glittery lip gloss from the corner of the woman's mouth with her thumb and smiles. “You'll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and giving me validation :') really appreciate it. Cheers guys!


End file.
